


The Hybrid Saviour

by KyuubiDarkSwanFan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Grey-ish Emma, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubiDarkSwanFan/pseuds/KyuubiDarkSwanFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma lost her necklace and everything goes to hell. Or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories returned

**Author's Note:**

> Should this be continued?

Emma hissed sharply as just a tiny bit amount of sun grazed her causing it to burn slightly. Her brow furrowed and eyes widen in confusion. The sun shouldn't have burned her. She should've been fine. So why then, did the sun burn her? What was going on? Suddenly images started flowing through her head.

 

'Sorry kid but your dying and I ain't gonna let that happen. Yer family.' 

 

'Fighting, there were sounds of fighting all around her. The taste of iron and salt in her mouth and a blinding a pain at her side.'

 

'Agonizing pain, so much pain. Burn, itchy, dry her throat felt. Two forces were waring inside her. Unconsciousness.' 

 

A wolf. A vampire. She could tell by the sharp deadly fangs showing as it hissed at the wolf. 'I don't wanna die.' The two both wolf and vampire heard her thought and as though they both thought the same thing nodded and lunged towards her.'

Waking up confused. Two men sitting across from her from where she lay in a bed.'

 

'The two men explaining to her what happened.' 

 

'The two men dying as hunters killed them.' 

 

'Tuning into a wolf on the her first full moon, then gaining some control over her wolf to turn when she wanted.' 

'Killing a of couple men to satisfy her thirst.'

 

'Meeting a witch.' Getting the witch to enchant a necklace to help gain control over her 'beasts.' 

 

And the memories continue until the end of the day. Breathing hard, even though Emma knew-remembered-she didn't have to, she tried to sort out her slightly out of odder memories. Her eyes widen as a thought crossed her mind. “My necklace! Where is it!?” In her newly returned memories she remembered going back to the witch on her twenty-seventh birthday, having her enchant the necklace to cage the beasts tightly so no supernatural or hunter would know what she was. 

 

She was to live as a mortal with no memories of what she was. If she were to ever take off the necklace though, her memories would return, and keep them. Like if she were to put the necklace back on she'd still keep her memories.


	2. Change Of Bhavior.. Becoming Ones Old Self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some inspiration!... I'm startin' ta get writers block. 
> 
> And can anyone tell me what happens after in the timeline of from where I'm writing I Linda forgot. I don't much time to go and watch. 
> 
> This I'm knowing is making me 'look' like a bad writer yeah? 
> 
> Who knew writing was hard...?

Not only would her memories return but so would her 'beasts.' The 'cages' would unlock and open freeing both wolf and vampire and bring them up to the surface. Right now her vampire was much closer to the surface than her wolf, thus the burnin of the sun. A hiss escaped from bared fangs as Emma tried to bring both in equal. To have both on the same place. Needing them both in balance. Sighing in relief as she felt her vampire finally balance out with her wolf. 

 

Inhaling a big intake of air she exhaled loudly, her gaze wildly looking about for her necklace. When she didn't find it Emma thought back to where she could've lost it. Snarling as a place came to mind, when that damnable wicked witch threw her. The necklace could've torn off and flown off, to gods knows where now.

 

'Dammit! Without it i'll have control problems.' A memory came to the forefront of her mind. Shuddering in both excitement, pleasure and just a bit of guilt and regret as it plays out in her head. 

 

'A terror filled scream rang throughout the moon lighted forest of trees of Maine, panting breaths and heavy steps of an animal, snarling and light footsteps with breath feared gasps rang around sudden silence. A large dark midnight black, white around the eyes and red fur-like-boots on the paws , wolf, demonic red eyes locked on its pray, fangs gleaming in the moon light making the wolf itself look demonic. Well more than it already did with its red eyes, red 'boots', red tail and muzzle, looking like blood. 

 

Tensing 'his' muscles the wolf pounces, paws catching the girls back and head. Breaking back, And crushing her skull on impact to the ground. Brains and blood exploding out of the head, spilling out all the ground and paw. In a human like gesture the wolf grinned. 

 

'Well wolf, see what we did!?' The voice of one Emma Swan growled 'telepathically' talking with her wolf. A whine echoed in her large wolf head and the urge to eat at the humans flesh filled her. With a puff of air leaving her nose Emma sniffed at the crushed body, tentivally licking at the blood. A pleased sound escaping her mouth before she could stop it. See Emma on full moons had only so little to sometimes no control that she didn't remember anything when she woke the next day. Or days. Having the wolf could control her on the full moon week. Sometimes. Or non full moon week.

 

On days when she was in the forest her wolf was in control with Emma still there but only watching. So Emma never ate the animals only watched as her wolf did. 

 

So now that the taste of human blood was on her tongue, wolf pushing memories of how animal blood tasted had Ema craving to get the dull-compared to the ambrosia-in front of her taste off her tongue and memories and replace it with the treat that was human blood. With a dark animalistic gleam in her red eyes Emma obeyed and did as her wolf demanded.'

 

Blinking Emma was brought to the present by the sun-this time only irritating-her skin and eyes. Eyes that were a demonic gleaming red. Growling Emma glared at the sun, quickly looking away at the bad idea as her eyes watered up in tears. Without her ringed necklace she'll deal with these small weaknesses for now. Not that it bothers her much. Just irritates her.

 

With her memories returned, Emma mused, people are bound to notice her behavioral and person change. Emma tongued her cheek, wincing as it sliced against her sharp teeth. 

 

How to hide-for awhile anyway what she was-from the people care and love you more than you when one half of you is emotionally detached-only some-and the other half fiercely emotionally attached?


End file.
